Satsuki
by greenandred
Summary: Naruto ketemu cowok menyebalkan di halte bus yang ternyata adalah senpai-nya. Sho-ai. GaJe. OOC. VIVA FFN.


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**

**Beta-ed by FBSN**

**Special Thanks: Chiaki Megumi-san yang sudah repot-repot mau mem-beta fic saya ini.  
**

* * *

**SATSUKI**

**by greenandred**

-

-

Menurutku, perjuangan paling berat sekaligus bikin stress adalah saat kita akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah. Pelajaran-pelajaran tambahan yang diberikan oleh sekolah, ulangan tanpa henti, tugas-tugas yang menumpuk dan seolah tidak pernah ada habisnya, soal-soal latihan dari tempat les, serta Try Out yang diadakan sekolah lebih dari sekali. Belum lagi harus mengumpulkan syarat-syarat untuk melanjutkan sekolah dan sederet iuran-iuran yang nggak sedikit jumlahnya. Wow!

Sialnya, sekarang ini akulah yang sedang terjepit di dalam situasi paling gawat sedunia ini! Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, siswa kelas tiga SMP yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian akhir dan tes masuk SMA yang super ketat, amat sangat stress dan sangat terbebani. Hari ini saja sudah tiga kali ulangan. Bahasa Inggris, Fisika, dan Matematika. Dua buah tugas terjemahan Bahasa Inggris, dan satu tugas mengarang untuk Bahasa Jepang. Ampun deh!

Aku berjalan ke halte bus di dekat sekolahku dengan lemas dan sama sekali tidak fokus ke jalan sementara udara dingin semakin menusuk tubuhku. Terbebani oleh tas ranselku yang kelebihan isi dan buku-buku tebal di tanganku. Yah, kemampuan otakku memang tidak terlalu tinggi, jadi aku harus berusaha keras. Apalagi sekolah menengah yang ingin kumasuki nanti adalah sekolah terfavorit di kotaku. Jadi aku harus berusaha keras untuk bisa menjadi salah satu siswanya. Yup, semangat!! Tapi… ugh, pusing.

BRUUK!!!

Aku hampir saja jatuh ke tengah jalan raya gara-gara ada yang menabrak tubuhku dari belakang. Tapi untungnya aku bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku dan tidak terjatuh. Tapi buku-buku pelajaran dan kamus Inggris-Indonesiaku jatuh berserakan di trotoar. Aku berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. Aku baru sadar kalau orang yang menabrakku itu pun ikut memunguti buku-bukunya yang juga terjatuh. Aku meliriknya sekilas.

Aku kaget sekali saat tahu siapa yang sekarang sedang berjongkok di depanku. Cowok itu! Cowok menyebalkan tukang serobot itu! Cowok tinggi, putih, berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model mirip pantat bebek dan sombong itu, sekarang sedang berjongkok di depanku dan memunguti buku-bukunya yang jatuh. Dia memakai sweater hitam di atas seragam SMA-nya. Seragam SMA impianku. Mungkin kalau nanti aku bisa masuk ke sekolah itu dia akan jadi kakak kelasku. Kakak kelas yang menyebalkan pastinya! Aku sering satu bus dengannya saat pulang sekolah. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, jadi aku menyebutnya Teme saja. Dia itu memang menyebalkan. Pernah suatu hari dia merebut tempat dudukku. Saat aku memintanya pergi, dia hanya diam saja. Bahkan memandangku saja pun tidak! Sungguh menyebalkan.

Setelah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya dia langsung berdiri begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf padaku… Sopan sekali dia!

"Oi, Teme!" aku memanggilnya. Namun anak itu tidak mempedulikanku dan terus saja berjalan pergi. Dengan kesal dan dalam gerakan cepat, aku menarik lengannya, memaksanya untuk berhenti berjalan.

"Apa, Dobe?"

Aku merasakan darah mulai mendidih di dalam tubuhku.

"Sopan sekali kau! Memanggil orang yang baru saja kau tabrak dengan sebutan 'dobe' dan meninggalkannya tanpa meminta maaf sama sekali!" aku berkata sambil berusaha menjaga suaraku agar tetap tenang.

Anak itu mendengus.

"Aku? Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Memanggil orang asing dengan sebutan 'teme' dan marah-marah tidak jelas? Sungguh sopan."

"Kau yang mulai, Teme!" kesabaranku sudah hampir habis.

Anak itu mendengus lagi kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Terserah apa katamu sajalah, Dobe!"

Cukup sudah! Dia sudah kelewat batas! Aku benar-benar marah sekarang. Aku menyusulnya. Tapi sebelum aku sempat melakukan apa-apa pada si Teme satu itu, bus yang akan membawaku pulang malah datang.

Aku hampir menabraknya lagi saat akan naik ke dalam bus.

Aku mendongak dan menatapnya tajam. Aku tidak akan mengalah kali ini!

"_Lady first_," katanya sambil melengoskan pandangan ke arah lain dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dari pintu bus.

Sopan sekali!

"Aku cowok tahu!"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!" Dengan begitu dia menyerobot masuk ke dalam bus.

Selama lima detik penuh aku hanya memandangnya dengan mulut ternganga lebar. Kemudian saat menyadari kalau bis itu sudah mulai berjalan lagi aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam bis.

Untung saja masih sempat!

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh bagian bis, mencari tempat duduk. Satu-satunya tempat yang kosong adalah tempat yang berada tepat di sebelah si Teme itu. Dengan berat hati akhirnya aku duduk di bangku itu. Sungguh sangat tidak nyaman duduk di samping Si Teme itu selama tiga puluh menit waktu perjalanan ke rumah. Sesekali aku mendapatinya tengah memandangiku dengan tatapan yang membuatku merinding. Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya saja. Aku senang akhirnya aku sampai di halte tujuanku.

Sesampainya aku di rumah aku langsung mandi dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Badanku pegal-pegal. Aku merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurku dan menarik salah satu buku dari tumpukan di atas meja belajarku dan mulai membaca. Tapi ternyata bukan buku pelajaran yang kuambil, melainkan buku berisi kumpulan puisi. Aku tak tahu buku siapa itu dan bagaimana bisa benda itu berada dalam tumpukan buku-bukuku. Aku mulai membolak balik buku itu. Di bagian belakangnya tertulis: SATSUKI'S. Berarti buku itu punya seseorang bernama Satsuki. Tapi, memangnya ada orang yang kukenal yang bernama Satsuki?

Aku tak peduli dan mulai membaca puisi-puisinya.

Salah satunya berbunyi:

_Aoi no Tsuki,_

_Aku berjalan di jalan tanpa ujung ini_

_Sendirian, kelelahan, dan ketakutan_

_Jalan tak berujung ini, membuat diriku gila_

_Ramai, Sibuk, Bising_

_Semua orang punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan_

_Semua orang menuntutku untuk melakukan sesuatu_

_Semua orang menekanku, memaksaku_

_Aku tak tahan lagi!_

_Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…_

_Namun kemudian, aku melihatnya_

_Melihat dia di tempat yang bising dan sibuk ini_

_Melihat sosoknya yang bercahaya_

_Melihat dia yang begitu sempurna_

_Aoi no Tsuki,_

_Kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya_

_Cinta pada pandangan yang pertama_

_Jatuh cinta pada dirinya,_

_Pada sosoknya yang bercahaya dan sempurna_

_Pada dia yang aku tak tahu siapa_

_Aoi no Tsuki,_

_Aku tak tahu namanya_

_Aku tak tahu siapa dia _

_Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya_

_Dan aku berharap agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya_

_Aku benar-benar ingin menemuinya_

_Ingin bertemu sekali lagi,_

_Ingin bertemu, sebelum semuanya terlambat…._

Are? Kayaknya si Satsuki ini lagi jatuh cinta deh!

dc

Aku memandangi bangunan Konoha Gakuen yang sangat megah. Tiga buah gedung bertingkat empat, halaman sekolah yang selalu hijau dan rindang (kecuali musim dingin tentu saja), dan lapangan sekolah yang luas. Sudah satu bulan ini aku menjadi salah satu siswa di Kogaku. Rasanya seperti mimpi waktu tahu kalau aku diterima jadi siswa di sini. Selama satu bulan ini aku sudah punya banyak teman baru dan untung saja aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan si Teme itu. Yah, berhubung siswa di sini banyak sekali, kukira itu bukan masalah sebenarnya. Aku hanya berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan si Teme itu lagi selamanya.

Sekolah sudah sepi sekarang. Teman-temanku yang lain sudah pulang semua. Mungkin tinggal aku saja yang ada di sini sekarang. Duduk sendirian di depan pintu gerbang sekolah sambil bersenandung kecil dan menggambari pasir dengan kakiku yang bersepatu. Angin sepoi berhembus. Menggoyangkan daun-daun pohon momiji dan pohon icho yang terdapat di sekitar sekolah. Sehelai daun jatuh mengenai kepalaku. Aku mengambil daun itu sambil mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas. Ada sehelai daun lagi yang terjatuh, tepat ke arahku. Kata orang, kalau kita bisa menangkap daun yang gugur sebelum menyentuh tanah dan kita membuat permohonan, permohonan kita itu pasti akan terkabulkan.

Aku bangkit berdiri. Bersiap-siap untuk menangkap daun itu. Permohonanku adalah agar aku bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku dan membuktikan pada orang-orang itu bahwa aku mampu. Bahwa aku memang layak ada di dunia ini. Siapa tahu mitos itu benar. Toh, tidak ada ruginya 'kan kalau dicoba? Malah untung kalau mitos itu benar-benar nyata.

Daun itu tinggal semeter di atasku. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menggapai daun itu, tapi daun itu melayang menjauhiku… Masuk ke halaman sekolah. Aku mengejarnya. Aku mencoba menangkapnya, daun itu melayang pergi. Kutangkap sekali lagi, daun itu melayang pergi lagi… Begitu terus sampai akhirnya aku melihat daun itu ditangkap oleh seseorang. Langkahku terhenti mendadak saat aku melihat siapa orang yang menangkap daun itu. Teme sialan!!!

Tuhan, salah apa aku pada-Mu hingga kau pertemukan aku lagi dengan orang menyebalkan macam dia??

"Naruto?" katanya. Wah, dari mana dia tahu namaku?

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" aku bertanya ketus padanya.

"Aku memang tahu segalanya," jawab si Teme itu santai sambil memilin-milin daun icho yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau ini stalker ya?" tanyaku dengan sarkastis.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," dia menjawab datar.

"Kalau begitu jauh-jauh dariku sana!"

Oh, aku benar-benar benci mukanya yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," dia berkata begitu sambil terus memilin-milin daun icho di tangannya itu.

Aku diam saja mendengar pernyatannya itu.

"Hhhhh. Sebenarnya aku cuma ingin minta maaf padamu."

Wah, ternyata dia bisa minta maaf juga ya?

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" aku berkata sinis.

"Yah, karena aku mau. Terserah kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak," kemudian dia pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah.

"HEI! Setidaknya beri tahu aku namamu!!!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak padanya saat dia sudah mencapai pintu depan gedung utama sekolah.

Dia berhenti. Kemudian, perlahan, dia berbalik menghadapku.

Dan tersenyum!! Yah, walaupun bibirnya itu cuma terangkat beberapa mili saja sih.

"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke."

dc

Aku berhenti mendadak di depan majalah dinding sekolah di dekat perpustakaan dan langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah mading. Ada banyak artikel dan beberapa puisi di sana. Salah satu puisi itu rasanya kukenal. Aku memperhatikan puisi itu dengan lebih seksama. Itu adalah puisi yang sama persis dengan salah satu puisi Satsuki yang bukunya masih ada padaku. Tidak ada judulnya. Pengarangnya pun sama, Satsuki. Aku berdiri terpaku di depan mading. Ternyata Satsuki anak sekolah ini juga ya?

"Naruto? Sedang apa?"

Aku sampai-sampai terlonjak mendengar suara itu. Saat menoleh ke samping, aku melihat Sakura-senpai sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Oh, mading ya," katanya saat berdiri di sebelahku dan memandang ke mading.

"Si Satsuki ini puisinya selalu bagus ya?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum memandang puisi itu. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menyerang ulu hatiku saat melihat senyum lembutnya itu saat memandang puisi Satsuki. Rasanya sakit.

"Senpai kenal sama Satsuki ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya. Kamu tahu Sasuke-kun 'kan? Uchiha Sasuke. Kapten tim basket itu, lho. Nah, dia itu Satsuki yang menulis puisi ini," jawab Sakura-senpai sambil terus menatap puisi yang tergantung di dinding dengan senyuman.

Jadi… Teme itu Satsuki, ya?

cd

"Aduh! Hati-hati dong, Nek!! Sakit tahu!!" aku berteriak keras saat Nenek Tsunade membubuhkan obat merak ke atas lukaku.

"Diam kau Bocah!! Lagi pula kenapa bisa sampai terluka sedalam ini sih!" Nenek Tsunade balas berteriak.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau tadi aku jatuh dari tangga!"

"Dasar bodoh!!"

Bisa kalian tebak di mana aku berada sekarang?

Sekarang aku sedang terjebak di dalam ruang UKS bersama nenek cerewet ini. Nenek Tsunade adalah dokter sekolah. Walaupun umurnya sudah mencapai lima puluh tahunan, tapi penampilannya masih seperti wanita berumur akhir dua puluhan. Dan sekarang si Nenek cerewet satu ini sedang menyiksaku dengan obat merah dan perbannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Aku heran, kalau jatuh dari tangga 'kan harusnya kau terkilir atau kepalamu yang luka. Kenapa malah lututmu yang sobek sedalam ini?" dia bertanya lagi.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk memberi penjelasan. Namun belum sempat aku mengeluarkan suara apapun, sepertinya aku mendengar suara ledakan dari arah pintu masuk UKS.

BRAKK!!!

"Wuaaaaaa!!!"

Aku berteriak kaget saat seseorang dengan sangat tidak sopannya menggebrakkan pintu UKS sampai terbuka lebar. Aku menoleh ke pintu dan melihat ada dua orang berdiri di sana.

"Tidak usah banting pintu gitu kenapa sih?" omelku sambil mengurut-urut dadaku.

"Sensei, tolong obati dia! Cepat!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka. Ternyata itu Neji-senpai. Wakil kapten tim basket putra sekolah kami. Dia berjalan ke dalam ruangan sambil memapah Sasuke yang lututnya terluka. Heh, bisa jatuh juga orang itu ternyata.

"Neji, sepenting apapun kau seharusnya tidak membuka pintu sekasar itu. Tidak sopan! Lagipula ini cuma lecet sedikit saja," protes Sasuke saat dia didudukkan di atas matras.

"Lecet sedikit bagaimana? Ini bisa jadi luka serius kalau tidak cepat-cepat ditangani tahu! Dan asal kau tahu saja ya, pertandingan tinggal lima hari lagi! Tsunade-sensei, bisa cepat sedikit tidak?" kata Neji-senpai. Dia kelihatan amat sangat panik. Pemandangan yang sangat langka sebenarnya, melihat dua orang 'Ice Prince' Kogaku ini jadi out of character. Wah, harusnya kujadikan video ya?

Nenek Tsunade menghela nafas sekali sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di seberangku.

"Ya, ya, ya," jawab Nenek Tsunade dengan tenang sambil membersihkan luka di kedua lutut Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak terlalu dalam.

"Bagaimana lukanya?" tanya Neji-senpai lagi saat Nenek Tsunade berdiri untuk mengambil perban dan obat merah.

"Tidak apa-apa sebenarnya. Tidak terlalu parah. Seminggu lagi juga lukanya bakal kering," jawab si Nenek Pirang sambil menutul-nutulkan obat merah di kedua lutut Sasuke yang diam saja dari tadi. Tapi aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang menahan perih.

"Satu minggu? Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi, Sensei?" tanya Neji-senpai yang kelihatannya tambah panik mendengar jawaban Nenek Tsunade.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa," Nenek Tsunade menjawab kalem.

"Tapi..."

"Neji, bisa tidak kau tenang sedikit?" potong Sasuke dengan suara keras dan tiba-tiba.

"Tapi…"

"Kalo kau ingin semuanya berjalan lancar lima hari lagi, sekarang kau tinggalkan aku di sini dan tolong kau urus anak-anak yang lain," perintah Sasuke. Hm, lumayan juga dia.

"Tapi…"

"Ini perintah!" potong Sasuke dengan suara yang lebih keras. Sejenak hening…

"Yah, kalau menurutmu begitu sih…" gumam Neji-senpai akhirnya sambil pergi meninggalkan UKS.

"Dia memang keras kepala," kata Sasuke saat Neji-senpai sudah menghilang dari pandangan sambil menghela nafas.

"Kata orang, kalo kita menghela nafas itu satu kebahagiaan kita bakalan hilang lho," aku berkata dari seberang ruangan.

Nenek Tsunade dan Sasuke langsung memandangku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa?" aku bertanya bingung.

"Ha, ha! Kau memang berbeda, Naruto!" Nenek Tsunade menjawab sambil tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku bertanya bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua di sini. Aku ada urusan dulu sebentar." Dengan itu Si Nenek Pirang itupun pergi dari ruang UKS.

Sesaat hening, kemudian aku teringat pada buku puisi milik Teme yang ada di dalam tasku. Aku mengambil buku itu dari tas sekolahku dan melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan. "Nih!"

Sasuke menangkap buku itu.

"Dari mana kau dapat buku ini?" tanyanya sambil memandang buku itu. Dia kelihatan kaget selama sedetik. Ya, hanya satu detik dan kemudian wajahnya jadi menyebalkan lagi seperti semula.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin waktu kita tabrakan dulu itu," jawabku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kukira sudah hilang. Ternyata ada padamu ya? Kenapa tidak kau kembalikan dari kemarin-kemarin?" tanya Sasuke sambil membalik halaman-halaman buku itu.

"Aku tahu kalau 'Satsuki' itu kau juga baru hari Senin kemarin," kataku membela diriku sendiri.

"Oh," tanggap Sasuke singkat.

"Kau sedang suka pada seseorang ya?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang langsung menjatuhkan buku itu ke pangkuannya. Mukanya merona sedikit.

"Aaa… Tidak," Sasuke mengelak.

Aku memasang _'evil grin'_ terbaikku di wajahku.

"Masa sih? Tapi nyatanya semua puisi di buku itu mengacu pada hal itu," jawabku sambil menunjuk buku yang ada di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Memangnya kalau iya kenapa?" jawab Sasuke sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku seolah-olah menantang.

Seringaiku makin lebar.

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan sakit di dalam dadaku. Jantungku rasanya diremas-remas oleh sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan. Hatiku nyeri. Rasanya sakit sekali. Perasaan begini apa namanya?

cd

"Naruto!!Cepat!!" Kiba berteriak memanggilku dari pintu masuk Taman Hiburan Konoha yang tentunya ramai ini.

"Tidak usah buru-buru begitu dong!" aku menanggapi dan berjalan santai ke arah Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, dan Lee yang berdiri bergerombol di pintu gerbang.

"Ah, kau terlalu lamban, Naruto!! Ke mana semangat masa mudamu pergi??" akhirnya Lee menyeretku ke depan loket pembelian karcis.

Kami pun memasuki taman hiburan setelah antri selama tiga puluh menit. Hauh, capek juga berdiri tegak begitu. Kami langsung mencoba beberapa wahana yang paling menegangkan di sana. Namun dengan segera aku merasa bosan. Jadi aku memutuskan memisahkan diri dari teman-temanku dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di tempat itu.

Entah kenapa sejak kejadian di UKS itu bersama Sasuke, aku jadi malas melakukan apa-pun. Bahkan frekuensi makan ramenku pun berkurang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa hal ini terjadi, tapi yang pasti, aku terus-terusan memikirkan kejadian di UKS itu. Terus membayangkan saat muka Sasuke merona saat mengakui bahwa dia tengah menyukai seseorang… dan aku bahkan menemukan bahwa sebagian dari diriku mengharapkan orang yang disukai Sasuke itu adalah aku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Dan lagi, bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan hal macam itu! Naruto, kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan otakmu!

Malam ini Taman Hiburan Konoha sangat ramai. Yah, biasanya juga ramai sih, tapi kali ini sepertinya lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mungkin karena malam ini adalah malam minggu dan kebetulan juga merupakan malam festival kembang api bulanan yang rutin diadakan oleh Taman Hiburan Konoha ini. Banyak sekali pasangan kekasih yang berseliweran melewatiku. Kebanyakan dari mereka bergandengan tangan dan saling ngobrol dengan cerianya. Selain pasangan-pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu banyak juga orangtua dan anak-anak mereka di sini. Rombongan-rombongan remaja yang sebaya denganku pun tak kalah banyak. Mereka semua tertawa gembira, bercanda, dan saling menggoda.

Aku tersenyum sedih memandang pemandangan ini. Selain teman-temanku aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Tak ada orangtua ataupun saudara. Terkadang ingin rasanya aku pergi dari dunia ini dan menyusul kedua orangtuaku. Aku aku juga sadar bahwa hidup itu terus berjalan. Betapapun aku sendirian di dunia ini, betapapun kesepiannya aku. Betapapun aku sangat menginginkan kasih sayang orangtua dalam hidupku yang kosong ini, dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukan orang yang akan meberiku kebahagiaan. Orang yang akan mengganti saat-saat kesepianku dengan kehadirannya.

CESSS!!

"Hwaah!!" secara refleks aku berteriak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipi kananku. Kemudian aku mendengar tawa seseorang dari arah belakangku. Dengan cepat aku memutar posisi dudukku sambil terus mengusap-usap pipiku yang rasanya seperti terbakar.

"Teme!! Apanya yang lucu?!" aku berteriak sebal pada Sasuke yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti orang gila. Wah, ternyata Teme Uchiha yang satu ini bisa tertawa begitu juga ya?

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! K-kau luc-cu sekali, Dobe!! W-wajah mu itu!! Ha! Ha! Ha! Aduh! P-perutku sampai s-sakitt!" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku sambil terbata-bata karena tawanya.

Langsung saja aku memukul kepalanya tanpa ampun.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" pukulanku itu berhasil menghentikan tawa gila Sasuke akhirnya.

"Tahu rasa kau! Lagipula apa maksudmu mengagetkanku seperti itu? Dasar stalker kurang kerjaan!!" aku berkata sebal pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang? Stalker? Dari mana kau dapat kesimpulan begitu, Utsuratonkachi?" wajah dingin Sasuke telah kembali dan aku tidak suka itu.

"Dari mana? Coba kita pikir lagi. Kau itu selalu saja ada di tempat di mana aku berada, tahu tidak? Kau menguntitku, 'kan?"

"Hah, _in your dream_!! Itu cuma kebetulan saja tahu! Atau jangan-jangan kau yang mengikutiku?"

"Enak saja! Kurang kerjaan sekali kalau aku sampai melakukan hal itu! Lalu kau ngapain di tempat ini? Seperti bukan kau saja!" aku berkata.

"Hmm, yah, tadinya aku memang malas ke tempat ini. Tapi Neji dan Sai memaksaku untuk ikut. Jadilah sekarang aku terdampar di tempat ini," Sasuke menjawab sambil bergerak duduk di sebelahku dan memberikan minuman kaleng di tangannya padaku.

"Terima kasih. Lalu dimana Hyuuga-senpai dan Hiwatari-senpai?" aku bertanya sambil menerima minuman kaleng itu.

"Wah, kau bisa juga ya jadi sopan begitu? Tapi kenapa kalau denganku kau jadi begitu menyebalkan?" Sasuke berkata sinis.

"Karena kau memang menyebalkan, Teme," aku berkata sambil membuka kaleng minuman itu, kemudian meminum isinya.

"Terserahlah. Lagipula, kau sendiri ngapain di sini? Sendirian lagi. Seperti orang hilang saja," Sasuke berkata.

"Aku juga dipaksa teman-temanku untuk datang kemari, dan sekarang mereka malah meninggalkanku sendirian di sini," jawabku sambil memainkan kaleng minuman yang ada pada genggaman tanganku.

"Ada aku 'kan," celetuk sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Hei, kau mau itu tidak?" Sasuke berkata sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah.

"Apa?" aku langsung tercengang begitu melihat apa yang sedang ditunjuk oleh jemari ramping Sasuke.

_Penjual __balon_.

"Sasuke, kau ini masih waras 'kan? Kau tidak salah minum obat 'kan? Kau tidak keracunan 'kan?" aku bertanya bertubi-tubi pada Sasuke.

"Itu kuanggap sebagai 'ya'," dengan berkata begitu, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mendekati penjual balon itu. Aku mengamati Sasuke yang sedang berinteraksi dengan si penjual balon dengan mata menyipit dan dahi berkerut. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan kembali ke tempat aku duduk sambil membawa sebuah balon berukuran dua kali ukuran bola basket berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah. Dia benar-benar sudah gila.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depanku dan memberikan balon merah itu padaku. Aku menerimanya, kemudian Sasuke duduk di sebelahku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku dengan suara rendah.

"Naruto, mau jadi pacarku?"

"Kau gila, Sasuke?!" Apa-apaan dia ini? Apa dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan otaknya?

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu kenapa sih? Berisik tahu!" Sasuke berkata sambil menutup telinganya.

"Kau ini serius tidak sih ngomong begitu?" aku bertanya pada Sasuke yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak serius.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kapan aku pernah main-main dengan ucapanku?" Sasuke bertanya tenang sambil menoleh lagi menatapku.

"Kalau begitu jangan terkesan main-main gitu dong," aku memandang putus asa ke arahnya.

"Naruto aku serius. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku benar-benar ingin bersamamu, menjadi kekasihmu. Aku ingin kau memilikiku," Sasuke berkata. Suaranya terdengar mantap, mata hitamnya memandang lurus pada mataku. Dia benar-benar serius. Aku bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatku duduk.

"Umm, sejak kapan?" aku bertanya perlahan.

"Hmm, mungkin sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di halte dulu itu," jawab Sasuke. Aku mengerjapkan mata mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu.

"Waktu kita tabrakan itu?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Bukan, bukan. Pertama kali kita bertemu itu lho. Ah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting aku menyukaimu. Mau jadi pacarku tidak?" orang ini beneran serius tidak sih?

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" aku malah balik bertanya padanya.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam memikirkan jawabannya.

"Hm. Aku tidak tahu."

GUBRAK!

"Padahal kau ini berisik—"

JLEB!

"—bodoh—"

JLEB!

"—idiot—"

JLEB!

"—dobe—"

JLEB!

"—usuratonkatchi—"

JLEB!

"—dan maniak ramen aneh yang menyebalkan."

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata begitu. Semua kata-katanya itu amat sangat menusuk dan membuatku jengkel. Namun aku hanya bisa menunduk memandang tanah sambil berusaha menahan marahku.

"Tapi kau juga orang paling manusiawi yang pernah kutemui."

JLE—Eh? Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir tadi. Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Yang penting aku menyukaimu. Lagipula menyukai seseorang itu tidak selalu butuh alasan, 'kan?" Sasuke berkata sambil menatapku lagi. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa memandangnya saja. Tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Lalu, kau mau jadi pacarku tidak? Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya lho," Sasuke mengulang lagi permintaannya. Pandanganku kembali teralih ke tanah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukaimu juga atau tidak." Hanya kata-kata itu saja yang bisa kukeluarkan.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau menyukaiku," jawab Sasuke simpel. Aku menatapnya. Raut wajahnya kelihatan serius sekali. Dan hal itu membuatku tertawa.

"Hei! Jangan malah tertawa begitu dong! Jawab!" Sasuke memprotesku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Namun aku masih saja tertawa.

"Hhhahaaaaahhh. Aha, ha! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berhenti tertawa." Akhirnya aku bisa berkata lagi setelah selama beberapa menit terus-menerus tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Sudah waras lagi kau sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya sisnis.

"Ha, ha. Wajah cemberutmu itu bikin gemas, Teme," komentarku saat menyadari ekspresi seperti apa yang tengah dipasang Sasuke saat ini.

"Jawabannya," timpal Sasuke datar tanpa peduli sama sekali pada komentarku yang sebelumnya.

"Yah, apa salahnya dicoba. Aku mau jadi pacarmu." Aku merasa bersyukur sekali telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu karena sebagai hadiahnya aku bisa melihat senyum Sasuke yang amat sangat langka sekali itu. Dia kelihatan makin tampan saja dengan senyumannya itu.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja sih? Baka," balas Sasuke sambil terus tersenyum. Aku balas senyumnya itu dan tidak mempedulikan ejekan Sasuke di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ayo." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya sambil menyeret serta diriku.

"Eh? Ke mana?" aku berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Merayakan hari jadi kita."

-

-

**FIN**

-

-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk FFN yang sedang berulang tahun dan seluruh keluarga besar fanfiction Indonesia yang berulang tahun di bulan Oktober ini. Maaf, saya cuma bisa ngasih fic abal ini (^_^)a. Akhir kata, REVIEW...!!! *smacked*


End file.
